


Leaving

by FlavoredMoon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Homeless Character, Other, is that really a tag?, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlavoredMoon/pseuds/FlavoredMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just gonna dump this guy here.</p><p>Basically, little idea I had a couple of weeks ago and was wrote at 2am about what happened after the barrier broke in a homeless AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

"I have somewhere to go..."

That was a lie. They really didn't have any where to go. They saved them, that's all they needed to do. Even though it wasn't what they planned in the first place.

As she followed the others down the mountain and out of sight, they let their features crumple. Sadness replaced their fake happiness. They pulled their light blue backpack off their shoulders and opened it. They kneeled down and rummaged inside, as if it was completely full, before pulling out a small container,

Taking off the green lid produced a slice of untouched, cinnamon-butterscotch pie. It seemed to glow in the beautiful sunrise.

They took the fancy fork that lay beside the slice and went to eat but paused. They were hungry but they were probably going to need it in future use. Sighing, they placed the fork back in the container and into the bag, making sure to close it all the way before slinging it over their shoulder.

They remembered when they first gained their handy backpack, finding it in some tall grass in Waterfall. They had been in a hurry and hadn't closed the bag all the way. Little did they know that the bag was really old and the zipper slid down easily if not closed completely. They had noticed how their bag felt lighter after saving her from heatstroke. When the looked through their bag, they noticed how half their food was missing leaving them with nothing. But luckily he was just right there and was selling 'hot dogs'.

They took a couple steps to the left, stopped and glanced towards the opposite direction, and began their climb down the mountain.

It wasn't as easy as they thought it would be but it was better than telling their friends where exactly they planned on going because they really didn't know. They might move to the next city or travel the country.

Who knows?

Chara sure doesn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that and tricked you into thinking it was actually Frisk who I was talking about. I might post more short stories in the future, as well.
> 
> Have a good day!


End file.
